


다시 해보다

by laika_uebersetzt



Series: 하거나 하지 않거나 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laika_uebersetzt/pseuds/laika_uebersetzt
Summary: 그의 눈길이 그녀, 광선검, 그리고 그들 앞에 놓인 모닥불 사이를 오간다. 그리고 그녀 또한 그가 나름의 질문을, 엄청나게 많은 질문을 가지고 있음을 안다. 그렇지만 그가 묻는 것은 단 하나뿐이다."이름이 뭐니?"-루크 스카이워커와, 그를 찾아낸 제자.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470631) by [gizkas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizkas/pseuds/gizkas). 



 그가 그녀의 손에 들린 광선검을 바라본다. 그녀는 자리에 서서 침착함을 유지하려 애쓴다. 이곳이 자신이 있어야 할 곳임은 알고 있지만, 이곳에서 쫓겨날까 두려워하며.

 그의 시선이 그녀의 얼굴로 옮겨간다. 그 순간, 그녀는 마즈 카나타를 떠올린다. _다른 사람들의 얼굴에서 같은 눈을 볼 수 있지_ _._

 그가 눈에 띄게 침을 삼킨다. 그리고 마침내 입을 열 때, 그의 목소리에는 그가 이 행동을 한 지 아주, 아주 오래되었음을 알려주는 망설임이 묻어있다.

 "....배고프겠구나."

 그녀의 손이 살짝 떨리더니, 허리춤으로 다시 내려간다. "조금은요."

 그가 끄덕인다. "가자." 

 그녀는 그를 따라간다.

-

 "질문이 많겠구나." 그가 수프를 떠먹으며 말한다.

 "그렇죠."

 "답하도록 해 보마." 그의 눈길이 그녀, 광선검, 그리고 그들 앞에 놓인 불 사이를 오간다. 그리고 그녀 또한 그가 나름의 질문을, 엄청나게 많은 질문을 가지고 있음을 안다. 그렇지만 그가 묻는 것은 단 하나뿐이다.

 "이름이 뭐니?"

 "레이요."

 "안녕, 레이."

 그녀는 속에서 요동치는 긴장을 가라앉히려 애쓴다. "안녕하세요, 루크." 

 그의 입술이 씰룩거린다. 거의 미소라 해도 좋을 듯하다. 거의 젊어 보인다 해도 좋을 듯하다. "만나서 반갑구나."

-

 둘은 이야기를 나눈다. 10분가량 지나자 그의 목소리가 갈라지기 시작하지만, 둘은 할 말이 바닥날 때까지 이야기를 나눈다.

 그녀가 한의 이야기를 하자, 그의 어깨가 축 늘어진다. 그가 손을 이마에 대자 금속 손가락에 모닥불의 불빛이 비친다.

 "미안하다."

 그녀는 한을 잘 알지 못했다. 이 사람이 한을 안 만큼은 아니었다. 그렇지만 이 순간, 루크의 말이 그녀에게만 향한 것이 아니라는 생각이 든다. 그래도 여전히 레이의 눈에는 눈물이 차오른다.

 그녀는 입술을 깨문다. 생각하기도 전에 말이 먼저 튀어나온다. "당신 잘못이 아니었잖아요."

 그가 그녀를 바라본다. 눈시울이 붉어진 채로. "내 잘못이 맞단다."

 그는 다시 모닥불로 시선을 돌린다. 그가 그녀에게 침낭을 건네기 전까지는 둘 중 누구도 입을 열지 않는다.

-

 다음날 아침에 그녀가 일어나니 그는 이미 깨어 있었다. 그녀에게 등을 돌린 채로, 저 아래의 돌에 부딪치는 파도를 바라보고 있다. "여기 온 건 나를 다시 데려가려는 거니?"

 잠을 쫓으려 눈을 깜빡이며, 레이는 몸을 일으킨다. "저도 모르겠어요."

 그가 고개를 끄덕인다. "....그 광선검은 어디에서 찾은 거니?"

 그녀가 허리춤을 바라본다. 여전히 그 곳에 있다. 그 곳에 있어서는 안될 것같은 기분이 든다. "마즈 카나타요."

 "지도는?"

 "드로이드요."

 "파란색?"

 "네."

 그는 여전히 그녀를 보지 않는다. "알투구나."

 "네?"

 "알투. 내 드로이드 말이다." 그가 살짝 몸을 돌린다. "내 친구 말이야."

 "그립지 않으세요?" 레이가 듣기에도, 스스로의 말에 날이 서기 시작한다. "가족은요? 그립지.... 왜 그러신...?"

 "항상."

 "그렇다면 왜 여기 계신 건데요?"

 그녀는 숨을 길게 들이쉬어 들썩이는 그의 등을 지켜본다. 몇 초가 지나서야 그가 답한다.

 "아무래도..... 기다리고 있었던 모양이구나."

 "뭘 기다리는데요?"

 그가 고개를 돌려 어깨 너머로 시선을 던진다. 많이 자지 못한 모양이다. 아예 못 잤으면 몰라도.

 "너를."

-

 그가 둘의 아침식사를 만든다.

 "가족은 있니?"

 "없어요."

 "친구는?"

 그녀는 다시 한 번 없다고 대답하려다, 멈춘다. "있어요."

 루크는 고개를 끄덕인다. 그녀의 그릇에 음식을 더 덜고는 손짓한다. "먹으렴."

 그녀는 음식을 맛본다. 맛은... 아무 맛도 나지 않는다.

 "미안하구나." 그가 말한다. 후드를 쓰고 있어서 그의 얼굴은 더 그림자가 드리워진 느낌이 난다. "예전부터 음식 솜씨가 썩 좋지 않았지."

 "괜찮아요." 레이는 한 입 더 떠먹는다. "자쿠도 미식으로 소문난 데는 아니었으니까."

 그가 눈을 깜빡인다. "자쿠?"

 "아세요?"

 기묘한 표정이 그의 얼굴을 스치더니 금방 없어진다. 그가 고개를 기울인다. "한때는." 그리고 다시 그것이, 그 미소라 해도 좋을 표정이 나타난다. "모래 천지지."

 그녀는 코웃음을 친다. "그렇죠."

 "모래는 언제나 싫었어."

 그녀는 그를 쳐다본다. 로브에는 숟가락에서 죽이 떨어져 생긴 듯 한 얼룩이 묻어있다. 눈 밑은 퀭하다. 이 사람을 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 도통 알 수가 없다. 그렇지만.... 평온하다. 이 사람 주위에 있으면. 고독이 덜하다.

 "저도요."

-

 아침식사를 마치고, 그는 레이를 폐허로 데려간다.

 아름다운 곳이다.

 그리고 서글픈 곳이다.

 레이는 오래된 회색 돌을 손가락으로 짚어본다. 새겨진 낡은 글자들은 이제 거의 사라져 촉감이 부드럽다. 그녀는 그 글자들이 어떤 뜻인지 알 수 없다. 자쿠에서의 삶은 생존에 필요한 언어를 가르쳐 주었지만, 레이의 가방끈이 길지는 않았다. 결코.

 이곳의 무엇인가가 그녀를 끌어당긴다. 그녀는 허물어져가는 벽을, 무너져가는 아치길을 따라 걷는다. 머릿속에서 이곳의 과거를 상상하며. 우아하고, 깨끗하고, 생명으로 가득한 모습을. 포스로 가득한 모습을.

 이곳에 있는 것들, 그녀의 손에 만져지는 것들은 메아리같이, 상처같이 느껴진다. 딱지가 생긴 무엇인가처럼. 그렇지만 어쩌면 그 아래에서는 무엇인가 새로운 것이 자라나고 있을지도 모른다.

 멈춰야겠다는 생각이 들 때까지 그녀는 계속 돌을 따라 걷는다. 자신이 보고 있는 무늬가 무엇인지 확실히 모르는 채로 벽을 쳐다본다.

 "제다이의 강령이란다." 루크가 말한다. 그는 한때는 큰 방이었겠지만 지금은 나무가 쓰러져 생긴 공터에 지나지 않는 곳 저편에 서 있다. 레이가 보기에는 한때 작업대였을 법한 곳에는 이끼가 자라고 있다. 어쩌면 제단이었을수도.

 그녀는 새겨진 인장을 손끝으로 훑는다. 어째서인지, 설명할 수 없는 상실감이 그녀를 덮쳐오고 눈물이 차오른다. "무슨 일이 있었던 거죠?" 그녀가 속삭인다.

 그녀 뒤에서, 루크는 하늘을 올려다본다.

 "어디서나 벌어지는 일."

-

 그들은 어스름이 질 때쯤 야영지로 돌아온다. 루크는 돌멩이와 마른 풀 몇 가닥으로 새로 불을 지핀다. 레이는 단 한 번도 그렇게 불을 지피는 것을 본 적이 없다.

 "스승이 필요해요." 그녀가 알린다. 잠깐 동안, 머릿속에 카일로 렌이 생각난다. 핀을 거의 죽이고 나서는 그가 한 제안이. 뱃속이 메스껍다.

 "그렇겠구나." 루크가 인정한다.

 "도와주실래요?"

 그 말은 공기 중에 무겁게 걸린다. 그 무거움과 함께 허리춤에 있는 광선검의 무게도 느껴진다. _빛은 언제나 존재해 왔단다_ _._ _그게 널 이끌어줄 게야_ _._

 루크가 차마 설명할 수 없는 감정으로 뒤틀린 얼굴로 그녀를 바라본다. 둘이 처음 만났을 때와 같다. 늙고 지치고 길을 잃은 모습.

 "...해 보마."

-

 첫번째로, 그들은 저녁을 먹는다. 

 그리고는 자리에 앉는다.

 "상실을 느꼈구나." 루크가 이야기한다. 

 질문이 아님은 알지만, 고개를 끄덕여야 할 것 같은 기분이 든다.

 "그리고 분노를."

 "네."

 "그리고 고독을."

 그녀가 재빨리 눈길을 돌린다.

 "그렇지만 희망이었구나, 대부분은."

 그녀는 땅을 쳐다본다. "괜찮은... 건가요?"

 "희망이란...." 레이는 속에서 갑자기 움직이는 무엇인가를 느끼고 다시 루크에게로 주의를 돌린다. 그는 여전히 앉아있지만, 그의 얼굴은 처음으로 미소를 띠고 있다. 작고, 슬프지만 분명히 존재하는 미소를. "언제나 좋은 거지."

-

 그녀의 일상은 같은 일의 반복이 된다. 새벽에 일어나기. 둘이서 루크의 이상한 죽을 먹기. 달리기. 들어올리기. 이해할 수 없는 이유로 물구나무서기. 밤에는 다시 폐허에서 만나 명상을 한다. 저녁을 만들기 전에, 루크는 무늬들에 대해, 그가 짐작하는 그 의미에 대해 이야기해준다. 그것들이 한때는 무엇이었을 지를.

 레이는 귀를 기울인다. 가르침을 받는다.

 광선검에는 손을 대지 않았다. 그녀는 루크가 광선검을 갖고 있지 않음을 알아차린다.

-

 "나는 타투인 출신이란다."

 "한 번도 들어본 적 없는 곳이에요."

 "별로 얘기할 것도 없는 곳이지."

-

 정오 즈음에 그녀는 그의 부름을 듣는다. 달리기 도중에 발걸음이 느려진다.

 그녀는 부름을 좇아간다. 그는 흙먼지가 쌓인 모닥불 주위에 앉아있다.

 "불러내 보렴."

 레이는 그에게 잘 모르겠다는 표정을 짓는다. 그러나 그녀는 그의 말이 무슨 뜻인지 알고 있다.

 별 힘을 들이지 않고 손을 뻗는다. 손잡이가 손바닥에 안착한다. 차갑고, 조금은 무겁다. 그렇지만 그녀의 손에 딱 맞는다.

 루크가 그녀를 지켜본다. 그의 눈길은 아득하고 서글프다. "우리 아버지의 광선검이었단다."

 레이는 헛기침을 한다. "알아요."

 그가 손짓한다. "해 보렴."

 그녀가 버튼을 누른다. 푸른 빛이 이 섬의 회색과 초록색을 쪼개놓는 듯하다. 불빛이 루크의 얼굴에 창백한 광채를 드리운다.

 "이미 쓴 적이 있구나."

 그녀가 고개를 끄덕인다. "렌에게요."

 루크가 눈을 감는다.

 별달리 무엇을 할지 몰라 레이는 광선검을 끈다. 이제는 익숙해진 광선검의 작동음이 없으니 섬에 정적이 찾아온 것처럼 느껴진다.

 "다시 해 볼 때가 왔구나."

 "뭘 해보는 건데요?"

 루크가 앉은 자리의 땅을 뒤적이더니 손바닥에 돌멩이 몇 개를 놓는다.

 "날이 저물 때쯤, 네가 이것들을 탑처럼 쌓을 수 있었으면 한다."

 레이는 돌멩이를 바라본다. 그리고는 그의 얼굴을. 그의 표정은 읽기 어렵지만, 그녀는 보지 않아도 느낄 수 있다. 그에게서 뿜어져 나오는 단 하나의 고집스러운 감정을.

 희망을. 

 그녀는 자리에 앉는다. 숨을 들이쉰다.

 "알겠어요."

-

 시간은 오래 걸리지만, 잠에 곯아떨어지기 전에 돌멩이를 한 줄로 늘어놓는 것에는 성공한다. 다음날 아침에 일어날 때, 레이의 위에는 담요가 덮여있다. 루크는 또 바다를 바라보고 있다.

 "보여줄 게 있다."

-

 그녀는 그를 따라 다시 폐허로 향한다. 그는 전에 그녀가 멈추었던 자리 바로 앞까지 걸어간다. 그의 손이 무늬를 훑고, 그의 눈이 감긴다. 잠시 후에, 그의 손가락이 무늬를 파고들더니 그것을 비튼다.

 보관함이 열려 작은 무더기의 밝은 색 돌멩이가 보인다.

 "이건 시작일 뿐이야." 그가 경고한다. 그가 돌멩이 하나를 집더니 그녀에게 건넨다. "나머지는 네가 혼자 해야 할 게다."

 레이는 손에 놓인 작은 돌멩이를 쳐다본다. 

 그녀가 불현듯 깨닫는다. 돌멩이가 아니라,

 수정이다.

-

 루크의 광선검을 분해하며 작업을 시작한다. 분해는 그녀에게 익숙한 일이다. 케이스 분리. 전지 제거. 조절 회로를 갈고, 에너지 사출구를 복제. 다른 렌즈를 하나 더 찾고. 모든 부품들은 루크의 전투기의 잔해에서 긁어모아 만들어진다. 그리고 그녀는 새로운 일을 한다. 분해하고 뜯어내는 대신, 만들어낸다. 몇날 며칠이 걸린다.

 끝마치고 난 뒤, 레이는 루크의 광선검을 다시 조립한다.

 그는 광선검을 잠시 바라보더니 허리춤에 마침내, 느릿느릿하게 찬다.

-

 그가 그녀에게 묻기까지는 다시 한 달이 걸린다.

 "준비됐니?"

 레이는 서 있다.

 그녀의 엄지가 스위치를 누른다.

 그는 미소를 짓고는, 자신의 검을 켠다.

 "그렇다면 시작하자꾸나."

**Author's Note:**

> 오타, 오역, 맞춤법 오류 지적 등의 피드백 환영합니다.  
> 번역을 허락해주신 nymja님께 감사드립니다.  
> Thanks to nymja for giving me the permission to translate this fic.


End file.
